


Of Ghosts and Ghouls

by bigfatkiss4mark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lowkey Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read, bed sharing, donghyuck is a baby but mark is babie, paranoid!bros, platonic? perhaps, scary movie induced fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfatkiss4mark/pseuds/bigfatkiss4mark
Summary: Mark doesn’t believe in ghosts, but Donghyuck is convincing.





	Of Ghosts and Ghouls

**Author's Note:**

> it isn’t really the season for this but I got inspired so here we go!

Mark does not believe in ghosts.

Not after Renjun kept him up late whining that “there’s a ghost under my bed so I can’t sleep in there”.

Not when Jungwoo told him about the time he saw a dark figure come and leave his childhood bedroom through the window.

And definitely not when he watched scary movies about ghosts.

Mark thought the whole entire concept of believing in ghosts was laughable. So when Donghyuck asked him to watch The Conjuring, of course, he agreed. 1) he isn’t a baby, and 2) he isn’t a baby. Mark is a grown boy with more sense than to fall for all that supernatural bs.

The lights are out, the blankets are swaddling, and Mark and Donghyuck are attentive as the opening scene begins.

The movie wasn’t as scary as Mark had assumed it was going to be, even though Donghyuck held his arm so tight he thought it might fall off. When the end credits began to roll, Mark briskly ripped Donghyuck’s grip off his arm. And began to remove the blankets that swallowed him whole.

“MARK! WHAT IN GOD’S NAME ARE YOU DOING!!” Donghyuck gasped way too loudly for 1 pm when the rest of the members were probably asleep.

“Going to bed?” Mark raised an eyebrow.

“AND LEAVING ME HERE TO DIE?” Donghyuck wailed dramatically.

“Yes,” Mark said, attempting to rise but failing at the hands of the younger boy.

“WHAT ABOUT THE GHOSTS? WHAT ABOUT THE GHOULS? Who’S GOING TO PROTECT ME WHEN I’M GETTING DRAGGED INTO THE BASEMENT?”

“Donghyuck, we don’t even have a basement.”

“Okay but you’re not in the slightest freaked out? I mean, our dorm is pretty creepy…” Donghyuck whispered looking around skeptically. Mark huffed and stood up, making Donghyuck launch forwards a bit because somehow his hands still were grasped tightly around Mark’s arm. 

“I need to sleep, we have practice so early tomorrow.” Mark started making his way to his bedroom when he felt arms wrap around his middle and hug him tightly.

“Don’t leave me alone.” Donghyuck pleaded into Mark’s back, walking pressed against him.

“Ghosts aren’t real.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Shut up I know they aren’t.” Mark continued to walk in the direction of his bedroom as Donghyuck waddled attached to him. He was glad his room was empty when he swung the door open. It would have been kind of embarrassing if Doyoung saw this fool glued to his back. He probably wouldn’t hear the end of it. Mark was more afraid of Doyoung’s opinion then of some silly floating lies.

“There is so much proof! You are just in denial.” Donghyuck said, face still pressed into his back making him feel oddly shy.

“Whatever man just get out of my room. I need peace and quiet tonight.” Mark said, peeling Donghyuck off himself and pushing the younger out the door.

“So you’re just gonna sleep ALONE? Open for SNATCHING?” Donghyuck gaped.

“Yes and no you cannot sleep with me.”

“You’re so mean. Don’t come crawling to me when the demon in the corner of your room says hello.” Donghyuck puffed, running to his own room out of sheer fear. Mark heard the door slam some few rooms over and chuckled to himself.

 

Mark flicked the lights on in the bathroom and locked the door. He turned on the shower and easily undressed, hopping in as soon as the water was hot enough to his taste. He scrubbed his scalp with shampoo and closed his eyes to rinse the soap out of his hair when a thought occurred to him:

_What if I open my eyes, and a ghost is right in front of my wet, naked body._

Mark had the urge to open his eyes, but refrained because he knew there were suds running down his face.

He splashed his face quickly and opened his eyes as soon as he felt no more soap relieved to see that yes, he was alone, no unwanted visitors.

He sighed and went back to regular shower duties, pumping a handful of face wash into his palm, and massaging it into his cheeks, letting his eyes fall shut so he could properly wash his face.

_But okay, what if the ghosts know what you’re thinking, and they know you think there are no ghosts in here because you checked once before right? So they decide to appear the second time to hit you with that jump scare._

He washed off half of his face so he could open one eye. _whew, clear._ He may have also peaked out of the shower curtain to make sure no evil things were lurking outside of the shower. The paranoia was real.

 

Mark ran back to his bedroom, feet pitter-pattering across the creaky old floors of the dorm. Mark was already in pajamas, so he immediately climbed into bed and scrolled for a bit on his phone. He set his alarm and powered off his device, but felt hesitant to turn off his lamp.

“Ghosts are not real,” Mark mumbled and turned off the lamp, quickly pulling his limbs under the cool covers.

Mark shut his eyes tight and trained his thoughts on his daily activities, tomorrow’s schedule, and how Johnny made a really funny joke about Taeil at dance practice. He definitely wasn’t trying to distract himself from the dark shadow across the room because haha that’s just a coat right?

Maybe five minutes had passed when Mark heard a crash next to Doyoung’s bed.

Wait, Doyoung isn’t even in here.

_Okay, fuck this._ Mark thought as he jumped out of bed and ran panicked to Donghyuck’s room, busting open the door and pouncing immediately on Donghyuck. Donghyuck screamed and Mark screamed because Donghyuck was screaming.

“MARK WHAT THE FUCK KNOCK!” Donghyuck wiped away a few stray tears of shock. Mark was clambering under the covers as fast as humanly possible.

“Fuck you.”Mark breathed heavily because he had never run so fast in his whole god damn life.

“I told you, bitch.” Donghyuck said, grabbing Mark’s hand because, for all we know, the ghost could have followed Mark.

“You didn’t shut the door,” Donghyuck whispered after a few moments passed.

“Fuck,” Mark whispered, frightened.

“Leaving the bedroom door open at night is just asking for death.” Donghyuck whisper whined.

“Hey at least you’re against the wall, I’m the one they’ll get first if they even have the courtesy to come in through the door. They’re ghosts, remember?” Mark whispered seriously.

“Mark?”

“What? And shh, they might hear us.” Mark pressed a finger to his own lips, as he turned away from the door to face Donghyuck.

“Could you, maybe, be the big spoon?” Donghyuck whispered.

“In this political climate? You wish, since I’m on the outside, I should get to be the little spoon.” Mark said, rolling so his back was facing Donghyuck.

“But I’m the one who needs to be protected! I’m precious cargo!”

“Aren’t I precious?”

“Not as precious as me.”

“Rude.”

“Just give me your arms.” Donghyuck hit Mark’s back.

“OW! You’re worse than the ghosts.” Mark rolled over compliantly.

“If you keep insulting me I will steal all the covers and leave your body unprotected and open for snatching,” Donghyuck said, grabbing Mark’s arms and wrapping them around his own body, then snuggling up to Mark’s chest, making Mark feel warm and fuzzy.

“Goodnight Markie.” Donghyuck sighed.

 

The door creaked open slowly.

 

“Did you just fucking hear that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the only one who gets straight panicked while washing my face in the shower lol.
> 
> ANywayz not beta read and all that yadayada so comment if you see mistakes or what not :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! (markhyuck one shots tag be dry asf these days come on guys where's the sauce)


End file.
